fifteen minutes and its all taken away
by XoEDWARDCULLENSBABEXo
Summary: You just gave to read it to find out.   Based on the novel 19 minutes by Jodi Picoult.


"Edward please don't die!" Bella yelled at her boyfriend as Charlie tried to pull her away from him. "No! Edward!" She screamed. His breathing was faint and it was more like gasping then actual breathing. His shirt was covered in blood. Both his and Bella's.

"Bella, the medics need to check you out too." Her dad told her, pulling her again. This time she went, leaving the medics to care for Edward. She looked at the faces of the dead, her friends. Mike. Jessica. Was that? No…Rosalie? She began to sob harder and all she could think of was Emmett. How broken he'd be.

It was 12:50 pm.

-Earlier that morning.-

"Come on Jasper, Hurry up!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs to her twin as she waited, impatiently for him to get his things for school. He laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"Geez Rosie Posie, calm down. Emmett's not going to school today, remember? We don't have to be there before everybody else just so you two can make out without being seen." He said as he reached the last stair, throwing his bag on the chair that sat next to the polished wood stair-case. Rosalie hit her brother in the chest and looked around to see if her parents had heard Jasper.

"Please, Jasper, you know mom and dad don't like him. And if they found out they wouldn't let me see him." She said to her brother pleadingly. He just sighed, they'd been through this many times. Emmett and Rosalie had been dating behind her parents backs for a while now, and even though they wanted to tell her parents, they couldn't. It was double standard for Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper could have a girlfriend, But Rosalie couldn't even utter the word boyfriend without her parents grounding her.

"I'm sorry Rose. Come on, lets go." He said, leading her out the front door.

It was 7 am.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. She looked up from her cereal and cocked her head to the side. "Prom is this weekend…" He trailed off, not needing to say any more.

Bella swallowed her cereal and nodded. "Edward's taking me dad." She said with a smile, thinking of her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Charlie nodded, reluctantly. Bella stood and put her bowl in the sink, turned, and kissed her father on the forehead just as Edward knocked on the door. "Be careful at work dad."

"Always am." He replied. "Be careful at school." She laughed, how much trouble could she get into at school. If she only knew. She opened the door, took Edwards hand, kissed him softly, and headed off to school.

It was 7:06 am.

Alice Cullen looked in the full length mirror, her hair was spiked up, just the way Jasper liked it, and she had on a mini skirt and nice black t-shirt. She smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Jasper. They'd been together since kinder garden and she loved him, so much. And the best part of it was, he loved her. Today was their five year anniversary. This day, in sixth grade, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. Today was the happiest day of her life.

She went downstairs, saw that Edward had already left, and went out the door. She couldn't wait to get to school so she could see Jasper.

It was 7:10 am.

Emmett sighed as he looked around the ring shop. He needed the perfect one to give to his Rosie. She would be his forever and he had wanted to promise her that. He took out his phone and texted her. _I love you Rosie. I'll see you after school. Xoxo-Emmett._ It didn't take long for him to get a response.

_I love you too Emmett. Have fun shopping with your dad. Xoxoxo-Rose._

He smiled softly. He loved that girl, more than anything, more than life itself. That's why he was here. To get her the ring that would make her, his forever.

It was 8 am.

Time dragged on until lunch when everybody sat down to eat. Rosalie sat with Alice on her left and Bella on her right. Edward was next to Bella. And Jasper was next to Alice. Emmett's seat was empty. Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes, looking down at her watch. 11:59 am. _Oh shit, I forgot Emmett's letter! _ Her phone buzzed in her pocket. _I miss you baby._ The message said. She smiled and began texting back. That's when she heard the first shot. That's when she looked up to see Royce King enter the lunch room with a gun in his hand. That was when all hell broke loose.

It was 12 pm.

12:09 Pm.

April 29, 2009.

A call came in over Charlie Swans police radio. _All units report there's been a shooting. _Charlie picked up the walkie talkie and asked where the shooting had taken place. _Forks High._ Was all he got in response.

"Bella." He said out loud as he gunned down the road.

Emmett was sitting on his bed at home, his eyes closed, waiting for a reply from Rosalie when his phone buzzed. He smiled, thinking it was Rose. He opened the phone and saw a strange number, one he'd never seen before. He pressed 'ok' and opened the message.

_Ready or not…here I come._

Then he heard the police siren and his father calling him down stairs.

It was 12:15 pm.

Charlie arrived at the high school and saw Alice and Jasper first. Alice was Bella's best friend and Edward's sister. She was being cradled in Jasper's arms, sobbing and shaking. Charlie ran over to them. "Jasper, is she alright?" Alice looked up at him.

"Charlie…" She whispered.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Royce…oh my god…he shot people…he killed people…" She sobbed, hiding her head back in Jasper's chest. He looked up at Charlie.

"Bella and Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Jasper responded. "They got lost in the crowd." He looked away. "This has something to do with Rosalie." He said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Royce was her ex. He beat and raped her. Remember?"

_Yes. _Charlie thought. _I remember. _

"Where is Rosalie?"

Jasper looked back up at the school, tears coming to her eyes.

"He shot her first Charlie."

It was 12:20 pm.

Edward ran through the gym, pulling Bella after him. They could hear the gunshots, not far behind them and Bella was crying. Edward slipped and fell, Bella falling with him. "Wh-what was that?" Bella asked.

Edward looked down, they were sitting in a giant blood puddle. "Bella, love, it's going to be alright. We're almost out of here." He said, pulling her up with him. He began moving again. Suddenly, the gym doors swung open, and Royce walked in to the gym, his gun in hand.

"If I were you, Cullen, I'd stop running." Edward didn't stop though and as the gun went off again, Bella fell.

It was 12:21 pm.

Emmett sat on the couch of the Cullen house. "Dad, what happened, why is mom crying?" He was worried.

"Emmett…There was a shooting." Carlisle said. "At the High school."

"Are…Are they alright? Was anyone killed? Who was shot?" It was question after question. Emmett's father only shook his head. He didn't know anything. Emmett ran out of the house, practically ripping the door off his jeep, and sped down the road toward the school.

When he got there, all was over. There were students and teachers all over the lawn. He saw Alice and Jasper and ran over to them. "Rosalie…where is she?" He looked at Jasper's worried face.

"Emmett…Royce…He shot her." Jasper said reluctantly.

Emmett had to hold on to the police cruiser that was next to him so he didn't fall over. He felt sick.

It was 12:38 pm.

Royce looked over Rosalie, he could hear the police searching the school for him, he knew he needed to be quick. He grabbed her by the shoulder and rolled her on to her back. She groaned in pain. He raised his gun and fired another round into her shoulder, then another into her stomach, and then, Charlie Swan burst through the door.

"Royce, put the gun down." He said calmly, his eyes falling to Rosalie's un moving body. A small whimper escaped from her. Royce dropped the gun at his feet and kicked it toward Charlie.

It was 12:42 pm.

Emmett sat on the curb, watching as they loaded the ambulances with the bodies of his fellow students, one of them being Edward. He was hurt pretty badly, shoot in the shoulder and leg. Even twice in the stomach. He had taken those bullets for Bella. Emmett saw Bella climb into the back of the ambulance and watched it pull away. In his hands was Rosalie's engagement ring, simple, yet beautiful. Just like her. He sighed and stood, walking toward where Charlie was walking out of the school, Royce in handcuffs. And following them were the EMTs. They were carrying Rose on a backboard. It was a sight he never wanted to ever see. She was covered in blood, her face and hands and chest, she was pale and blood was matted in her hair. He ran passed Charlie and Royce and toward Rosalie. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. She was whimpering in pain.

"Rosalie…" Emmett gasped out, taking her hand in his. She tried opening her eyes, but cried out in pain. Everything hurt. "Shush Rosie, it's alright, I'm here now. I'm here. Don't open your eyes. Just stay with me Rosalie. Stay with me. I love you Rosalie, So much."

It was 1 pm.

Emmett's POV.

I still don't know if she heard me that day, telling her how much I loved her. She died later that night in the hospital from blood loss. Its been five years since I've lost her and every day I wake up and blame myself. If I had gone to school that day I would have been able to save her.

Jasper found a note in Rosie's bedroom a year after she died when her parents were cleaning the house out to make Rosie's room into a nursery for their new baby, Anna. It was addressed to me and at first I was afraid to open it. Somehow I thought Rosalie knew it would happen and this was her way of saying goodbye to me. Weeks went by and I still hadn't opened it so Alice went in my room and grabbed it, handed it to me and told me to either open it or burn it. I chose to open it.

_Dearest Emmett, _

_I love you so much. I was planning to leave this in your locker today. I'm too nervous to tell you so I'm hoping when you come to school tomorrow you will read this and wont be mad that I didn't tell you. I need to tell you that I'm pregnant. My parents are going to kill me when I tell them but I don't care. I want to keep it…I love you so much Emmett. And I would never ask you to help me when the baby isn't yours. But I do love you Emmett. _

_Love always and forever, _

_Rosie._

She knows I would have been the man to give her everything she wanted. I would have been a father to that child. Even though the baby wasn't mine I would have loved Rosalie and that baby like it was my own. And she knew that.

The baby was Royce's. The only reason I knew that is because Rosalie and I never had sex. That day my world fell apart. I loved Rosalie and I made a promise to myself that I would never love anyone else, ever. Royce had taken away my life that day he killed Rosalie and no amount of jail time could ever give me justice.

I stand up from the gravestone, from the earth that holds my beautiful love, and walk toward the gates of the cemetery. I've come here every day for five years and I will continue to come here every day for the rest of my life. This earth will always hold my love. And I will love her forever. A lifetime of love was taken away from me in just fifteen minutes. And I will never be able to live without her.

The wind blows near around me and I feel her with me. _I love you. _The wind seems to speak to me. And I whisper back.

I love you too Rosalie Hale.


End file.
